sslfandomcom-20200214-history
Serefina Ingvar Heldrom
Serefina Ingvar Heldrom is one of the current Heldrom twins, She spends most of her time currently training or walking with her Twin brother Kalthal. Unless she has matters of utmost importance to attend to, Serefina tends to need the companionship of a feline which she names "Moon", often acting strangely if she is seperated from him. Neutral by nature, but often intrigued and drawn by any trouble that may come to rise, Serefina tends to try hold a particular balance between the chaos and order wherever she wanders. It is said that a new Corruptor of Heldroms has risen, and with the new prescence Serefina seems to have begun Meditating Mysteriously for long periods of time. Biography Serefina came to be on the same dark and stormy evening as her brother Kalthal, The twins did not have the pleasure of a normal coming, said to have been cut from thier mother before the time was right, Serefina and Kalthal managed to survive and grow to be healthy, wise and very closely bonded with eachother. Little is known about the Heldrom twins in general, it is said that they came to be at a camp near to the area known now as duskwood, but this cannot be confirmed. Both twins state having an uncle at some point but it is unknown who this "uncle" truely is, though they both seem to be unique, Serefina is more unique in many ways. Training and Professions Serefina is supposedly trained in the arts of shadow. Currently training under Ms Shadownova, Serefina takes a very indipendant approach to things, supposedly hiding the bulk of her intelligence and strength which she shows to very few. Serefina was said to be trained previously in Shadow by her Uncle, who remains unnamed, often Serefina comes wandering by covered in injuries which she often appear to be remnants of "punishments" due to her not training hard enough. Serefina tends to be good at Deception and concentration as she works and trains, Often swiftly turning the tides in conversations with those she is less revered with, Keeping herself out of harms way on many occasions. Serefina herself is known to enjoy studying Alchemy, swiftly making potions to the exact Formulae in record time, rarely ever mixing the wrong ingredients or Reageants. Close Bonds Serefina seems to be linked to her twin brother Kalthal in many ways, seeming to start to "fall apart" when he is away for extended periods of time, People have recorded her seeming to lose her memory and occasionally show signs of insanity when she is away from her brother, Though she does seem to recover quite well if her feline Companion is Present, considering the feline rarely ever leaves her side. It is rare that Serefina is seen talking to someone who is not of her kin, Tending to only trust those from her family bloodline, Serefina is rarely away from her studies to talk in general, but you soon figure out if she trusts you or not, as she tends to scowl or glare at most people, getting very snappy on occasions, and threatening those that approach her without permission. Sometimes Serefina comes across as docile and calm, but most of the time she just seems to have a constant chip on her shoulder, seeing most inhabitants of Azeroth as "dimwitted hooligans" or "Imbecelic Drunkards". Personality Serefina comes across as Dark, Gloomy, Agitated and occasionally Agressive. She does seem to have a permenant chip on her shoulder, scowling at all, and turning away any offers for help if the "halfwitted peasants" offer it, Serefina sees most inhabitants of Elwyyn forest and Stormwind as though they are "beneath her", tending to think they are capable of barely anything that requires the slightest bit of intelligence. She does however, respect a select few despite the affliation of such "company". One of the few she trusts and respects includes the lich Antioch Wyrmthorne and the Cult Of the Thuzadin. Serefina refuses to ever be manhandled by anyone and most of her actions tend to be based upon Honour and intelligence, though for a priest she tends to have an exceptionally large temper and a very short fuse. Sometimes having the patience to put up with others she doesnt always show her temper, but if she is dishonored or embarassed by another she is likely to give them a swift smack upon the head with her staff, Or to teach them a lesson she would hand them the cursed journal which she often carries and tempt them into opening it to inflict themself with the often fatal curse within it. On a few occasions Serefina has shown a docile, calm and intelligent side. Explaining things to people and forewarning them of the possible results of certain actions and events. Personality and Appearances Serefina is quite easy to spot in a crowd, Her shoulder legnth black hair is always relatively neat and tidy, and she never tends to Stray from the comfort of Robes. In general She appears to be a normal Priestesse that just met the end of her patience, Though she often wears a kind of Headdress styled Circlet, Which holds a large round Ruby, Occasionally replacing the Ruby with an Elegant Round Nightseye Gemstone. She does not always wear a cloak, Though occasionally she will, be it for the noble style of a cloak, or simply because she sees it as a necessary addition to her robes. Serefina's skin is very light in colour, and her eyes are the most vibrant scarlet colour, almost seeming to have a tint of deep purple within them. Her Right cheek also sports a Scar that is shaped precicely like a large clawmark. Serefina always holds a noble posture, Almost seeming to have a sinister but Elegant Appearance even at the worst of times. Her staff maintains a most sinister prescence, Crafted from hard work and much studying, Made to mimick the elegant and dark beauty of Anaethma Relatives Patricia Heldrom - Alive, Half-Sister, Apprentice to Antioch(previous), Grand necromancer of the cult. Suzanne Heldrom - Alive (Undead), Plaguebringer, Kalthal Ingvar Heldrom - Brother, Twin. Resse Ingvar Heldrom - Deceased (Undead) Cultist. Johnathon Heldrom - Half-brother, Blacksmith.